Goddess
by dalijalopez
Summary: Caroline gets a call from an old friend about Silas. What is she and how does she know Kol and Rebekah? Can she help prevent them from awakening Silas or will it be too late? And if its too late can everyone put behind there differences and join forces to stop him..?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Authors note: ****Just something I threw together.**

** I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters.**

* * *

As Elena and Jeremy struggled to stake Kol a gust of powerful

wind sent them all flying. Kol ended up in the same room as Klaus

while Elena and Jeremy ended up in the other room. Everyone looks

up to see a beautiful blonde girl with a very angry face. Bonnie walks

in thinking she can beat Caroline only to find out she gets her power

taken in the process. Caroline puts Bonnie in the room with Elena and Jeremy.

Caroline quickly puts barriers up in both rooms as well as the house.

Kol sees Caroline and is happy and unsure because he went after

them by himself. He decides to speak first.

" Oh, hey Care bear."

" Don't you dare try that puppy dog eyes on me." Caroline said

very angrily.

Everyone else looked confused on who she was and how Kol knew

her. Elena decided to speak up.

"Who and what are you?"

But before Caroline can speak Stefan, Damon, and Rebekah come

barging in the house. Stefan and Damon went to go check on Elena.

Rebekah looked around the room confused until her eyes widen seeing

the blonde girl in the middle of the house looking angry.

"Caroline?"

Caroline smiles " It's good to see you Bekah."

With that being said Rebekah flashed to Caroline and they hug each

other until Klaus starts yelling.

"** WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON! AND WHAT THE**

**BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!**"

Kol not liking the way Klaus is speaking to Caroline flashes over to

him and slams him against the wall.

"Watch your tongue brother, while you in the presence of Caroline, who

also happens to be a Goddess." Kol say angrily.

Everyone in the room is quiet and confused.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters used.**

* * *

All of a sudden everyone started asking questions and yelling at the same time. Caroline was starting to get irritated. They just kept getting louder so Caroline finally snapped.

" WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU WANT TO KNOW!"

Everyone went silent waiting for her to start explaining things.

"Know that I got everyone's attention I may just skip a few things." Caroline said deviously.

"Oh don't be such a tease darling." Kol flirtatiously said.

"You know I enjoy to tease Kol." Caroline winked at him.

Before Kol could flirt back Rebekah snapped interrupted them. "OK, can you two stop flirting for one second its getting nauseating just watching. Now can you tell us why your here Caroline?"

"I guess I should start from when Kol so kindly interrupted my tranquil relaxation at my private beach in Milan with a phone call..."

* * *

_Caroline was relaxing on the beach after a morning of shopping when she heard her cell phone start ringing. She groaned wondering why she didn't just shut it off earlier. She looked through her Prada beach bag and found it. Without checking the caller id she answered it._

"_Hello and this better be important."_

"_Why of course darling." a mischievous voice came from the other line. Caroline couldn't believe it. After all these years of no contact he finally decides to call her._

"_Kol, Kol Mikaelson what do I owe the pleasure of a phone call after all these years in the dark without any contact whatsoever?" Caroline replied highly upset._

"_Don't be upset Care Bear it wasn't my fault. Nik dagger ed me all those years ago and I was finally undaggered recently."_

_Caroline wasn't upset with him as much anymore. Although she still thinks daggering your own family, putting them in coffins and carrying them with you is just Creepy._

"_Hows Rebekah?"_

"_Still being a strump if that's what you are asking." Kol mischievously said. "Missing you no doubt as I miss you." _

"_As I miss the both of you as well." She sighed " But I have a feeling this call isn't just to catch up and reminisce on old time, correct?" _

"_You are corrected, Though we should catch up soon, This is a important call." Kol said all too seriously. Caroline sighed once again it must really be important if Kol is serious. _

"_So whats the problem?"_

"_Some lot are looking for the cure and you know as well as I do that involves awakening Silas. I've been trying to get them to stop but with no prevail. I think I am going to use exteme measures for them to listen." Kol determinately stated. Knowing Kol as well as she does, she needs to get to wherever he is asap or all hell will break loose and stop whoever is trying to awaken Silas. She Started getting up and collect her things from the beach._

"_Kol do not do anything rash. Where are you?"_

"_In the pony town Mystic Falls, Virginia. I will try to hold them off until you get here."_

"_Very well I am on the next flight out. Kol try not to kill anybody until I get there."_

"_So I can kill somebody when you get here then?" Kol asked questioningly. She could just picture him with a mischievous grin on. She just had to laugh. She really did miss her old friend. _

" _You know what I mean. I did miss you a lot Kol."_

"_I really missed you to daring."_

* * *

Rebekah smacked Kol on the back of his head. "That was for calling me a strump and I can not believe you knew she was coming and did not think to tell me."

"Ouch bekah, it's not my fault its true. Also you were to busy being a strump to be at home to tell you." Rebekah started chasing Kol around in the living room where there trapped in the barrier. All of a sudden Rebekah stopped chasing Kol and he bumped into her and fell.

"Wait a minute did just say you were in Milan and did not think to tell me?" she looked at Caroline.

"Yeah, I had some business to take care of."

Damon decided to through in his too sense into the conversation. "But I thought you said you were on the beach." He said with a smirk. Elena elbowed him and gave him a look.

"What I was only stating what she said."

"Well- sorry what was your name?" Caroline asked. "Damon"

"Well _Damon_ I tend to like to mix business with a little bit of _pleasure _once in a while." She winked at him. Elena gave her a cold look and Caroline caught it so she just had to say something.

"Relax sweetie I don't want your boyfriend. I like a real man isn't that right Kol?" She looked at Kol teasingly and winked. Kol flirted right back. " It sure is darling."

Rebekah rolled her eyes "You two are so nauseating. Stop flirting and get back to the whole Goddess thing and why Kol knows and not me?" Everyone agreed with Rebekah. Caroline can feel Klaus's eye's staring and burning hole at her.

"OK well first and foremost I didn't tell Kol, he kinda just figured it out being good friends with witches and all. I am the goddess of purity. I also make sure nature if balanced for mother nature which was my mother."

Everyone just had awed and shocked faces on. Klaus's face was mostly awed. He just could not keep his eye's off this beautiful creature. Neither could Stefan, Jeremy, and surprisingly Damon even though Elena was there. When Klaus noticed this he became angry.

"Now that, thats out of the way take down the barrier love." Klaus demands more than says. Caroline looks at him at makes a pretend thinking face. "Not just yet. Wait a second, your the brother that daggers the rest of the family in coffins and carries them around. That's really creepy." Caroline says.

Klaus eye's turn dangerously yellow. "Watch it love, you do not know who your talking to." Klaus says though gritted teeth. Caroline walks closer to the living room that he and his siblings are in with a hard look. The barrier the only thing in the way. "Oh, I'm highly aware of who I'm speaking to. You on the other hand do not. Kol keep your brother on a tight leash. Silas is too much of a high and dangerous priority right know." She gave Kol a meaningful look. Everyone's jaw dropped when she said that including Klaus's. No one and I mean No one talked to Klaus like that and lived. Klaus was livid and turned on at the same time. He had to keep up appearances though, so he did what he does best.

It was pure silence in the room until Klaus started banging on the barrier eye's yellow yelling death threats. " WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB. I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE AND HOW BEAUTIFUL YOU ARE. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." He continued his rant Until Caroline interrupted him " I'm sorry did you just call me beautiful?" Klaus all but stop and looked embarrassed "I..uhh.." he cleared his throat to shake the embarrassment off. " Doesn't matter I'm going to kill you." Caroline gave him a look.

"No your not. You know your really sexy when your angry." She said flirtatiously. Klaus felt something stir in his pants and cleared his throat once again. Before he could say anything Bonnie snapped "Hello other people in the room." Caroline winked at Klaus and through him a seductive smile.

"Sorry know before I take the barriers down I need everyone's word that there will be no killing each other." She looked around the room waiting for everyone to give her there word. Once everyone from the "scooby gang" as Kol nicely put it gave there word she looked at the originals. "Well?"

Rebekah was the first to speak "Fine I give you my word." Next was Kol. Caroline looked expectantly at Klaus. He stayed silent for a few moments. "Just give her your word already." Rebekah snapped. Klaus reluctantly said "Fine. I give you my word."

After he gave his word Caroline took down the barriers. She looked around the room at everybody. "Know lets discuss _why the hell you all decided it was __**ok**__ to try and awaken Silas _and not listen to Kol."

_._

* * *

**A/N: Longer chapter than before.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Klaus just started laughing at what she said. Everybody just looked at him. "I am sorry love but you can not blame us for not listening to Kol. I mean he's Kol for crying out loud." Klaus finished with a chuckle. Rebekah had to agree with her brother it is Kol they were talking about. Everyone else in the room had to agree as well. Kol looked offended that his brother would say that.

Caroline just shook her head. "That is true on some level but you should know better that when it comes to witches Kol knows best. Also don't call me love." She glared at Klaus when he just smirked at her.

"So why and how did you take my powers away." Bonnie snapped and glared at her. Caroline just raised an eyebrow at her. "Well Miss. Bennett seeing as you were trying to awaken Silas I had to take precautions. Plus you are letting the expression control and consume you. I made a promise to your grams to look after you which will start with a cleansing spell tomorrow to get rid of expression." She told Bonnie carefully. Bonnie had a sad expression an which she assumes has to do with the mention of her grams.

"You talked to my grams?" Bonnie asked Caroline hopefully. Caroline gave her a smile .

"I did. She's worried about you." Bonnie grimaced. "And quiet frankly I'm a little pissed that none of your friends decided to step in and keep you away from expression." She gave Bonnie's friends a good look. They all looked down under her gaze. Damon being Damon had to say something.

"Well its not our jobs to keep judgy over here in line." Damon said sarcastically. Earning a below to his side by Elena and a glare from Bonnie and Stefan.

"Is that so Mr. Salvatore. So let me ask you something. Was it your job to turn her mother into a vampire against her will?" Caroline said with raised eyebrows and a more dangerously low and calm voice that makes it seem that Klaus isn't all that dangerous. While taking steps towards Damon as she spoke. Everyone in the room tensed up except for Kol having seen some of what she can do. Even Klaus is taken aback by how dangerous she sounds but hes also turned on _again. _

A glint of fear past Damon's eyes. Trying to not seem phased he took a step to be right in front of her. Big mistake on his part. Kol started to get up to at least snap Damon's neck but Caroline waved him off not taking her eyes off of Damon.

"Big mistake Mr. Salvatore." She whispered so low and dangerously that the humans in the room barely heard it. Then Damon dropped to his knees holding his chest as is his heart was about to burst. Everyone's eyes in the room widen with the exception of Kol. Elena and Stefan went to Damon yelling for Caroline to stop what ever she's doing. Blood started coming out of Damon's nose and mouth. Caroline stop and looked at Damon eye level and said "You should really learn some respect Damon. I would hate to have killed you in front of your brother and what ever she is to you." Looking between Elena and Damon as she said the last sentence.

Everyone in the room was still in shock. Klaus has never seen something more sexy in all his thousand of years. "Well some of us wouldn't mind if you killed him." Klaus said with a smirk getting dirty looks from Stefan, Elena, and Damon. Caroline just rolled her eyes at him taking a seat between him and Kol. Sending Damon a sweet smile as he glared at her.

"Now back to the original topic. Kol and myself will help Bonnie with the cleansing spell. Bekah you can help if you'd like." Rebekah just shook her head. "I need to know everybody who helped or is helping awaken Silas besides everyone in this room. Also who else helped or knows about professor Shane in any way." She looked around the room for answers.

Stefan decided to answer first."Well all three massacres are complete. We just needed to finish the map on a hunter. Which is Jeremy and the swords that Klaus has." Klaus just smirked at that.

Caroline just shook her head. "Ok was anyone else in on the whole Silas and the cure?" Stefan nodded "Tyler." Caroline looked confused so Stefan elaborated. "He's Klaus's first hybrid. Also his... what ever she is to him. Her names Hayley shes a werwolf he met when he was breaking the sire bond. She's kind of close to professor Shane." Klaus made a face at the mention of the hybrid. "Pathetic mutt." He mumbled.

Caroline nodded her head. "Well from what Kol filled me with on the phone I going to guess and say Silas is controlling this professor Shane's mind. Do Not under any circumstances trust or be alone with him. Or the other two for that matter." She said and looked pointedly around the room. "Well I guess that's all for tonight. We'll discuss more tomorrow after I talk to some of my associates.. so to speak."

Everyone agreed to meet at the Mikaelson mansion tomorrow. "Well if you need me before the meeting I'll be staying at the mansion." Caroline said as she started for the door. "Who exactly gave you permission to stay at **my **home sweetheart?" Klaus called after her with a smirk on his face. Caroline stopped just short of the door, looked over her shoulder towards Klaus and said."I need no permission I'm welcome to go where, when, and who I please if I so desire." And with that she smiled seductively and winked at Klaus. Everyone's jaws dropped especially Klaus's. As if now realizing what she said he went after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaim" I don't own Vampire Diaries, Bentley, Burberry, or Louis Vuitton.**

* * *

Rebekah and Stefan were getting inside her car. While Kol and Caroline were leaning against her purple Bentley bickering when Klaus came out.

"Kol you are not driving my car especially because its custom-made." Caroline said exasperated.

"Come on Care, just this once please. Nik never lets me drive." Kol pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Do you even know how to drive, let alone a Bentley?" She narrowed her eyes at him about to cave in.

"Yes Caroline I can drive." A fake insulted Kol snatched the keys from Caroline. She just grumbled under her breath just now noticing that Klaus was there.

"We're going to die." She said to no one in particular. Klaus just smirked at her getting in the passenger's seat, which made her pout. She just sighed and got in the back seat. _Kol better not mess up my car_ she thought in her head.

* * *

"So Care I was thinking since your here we can have a proper get together." Kol told Caroline. Klaus can already tell Kol's planing something he wont like.

"You are not throwing a party at _my _house Kol." Klaus gave Kol a stern look. Caroline thought about that and then her eyes lite up.

"Actually I think a party tomorrow night is exactly what we need." Klaus turned around in his seat to look at Caroline. "No."

"Oh come on don't be a boring old man." Caroline smirked at Klaus when he gave her a look. Kol just busted out laughing. "Do I look like Elijah to you?" Klaus glared at her as they got to the mansion. She just giggled at him.

"Elijah maybe boring but the man is handsome for sure." Klaus growled at that. Caroline just rolled her eyes at him making their way into the mansion. "Don't be jealous, though it does turn me on, your handsome yourself. Anyways I need to meet that professor Shane and who ever else is working for Silas." Caroline said matter of fact and turned to the sitting room to get a drink. Kol just shook his head at her mindless flirting and Klaus's jaw dropped missing everything except for her being turned on by his jealousy.

"Close your mouth Nik before you start drooling everywhere." Kol mischievously told his brother. Klaus snapped out of it and snapped his jaw shut. He didn't know what it was about this women that has him acting like a school boy.

"So it's settled then. Party's tomorrow night. I definitely need to go shopping for a sexy dress." Caroline said to the both of them.

"Fine you can throw the party tomorrow." Klaus grumbled. Caroline eyes lite up and she got up and kissed him on the cheek. She whispered in his ear seductively so only he can hear "Care to join me in the hot tub?" Klaus eyes widen and he felt his pants tighten. He opened his mouth to answer but no words came out so he cleared his throat. Just when he was about to answer Rebekah and Stefan walked in.

"Hey Care, I heard you talking about a party so we can go shopping tomorrow." Rebekah said excitedly. Caroline smiled at her.

"Of course Bekah. Hey I was just about to check out the hot tub care to join me?" Caroline asked innocently. Though Klaus knew it was anything but innocent seeing as she asked him only seconds before.

"NO!" Klaus shouted. Everybody looked at him confused except for Caroline, who had a satisfied smirk on.

"I just mean that isn't it too late for that." Klaus said starting to compose himself again.

"Actually I think it's a wonderful idea. See you in the hot tub ." Kol winked at Caroline and went to go change. Rebekah and Stefan went to do the same thing. Just as Caroline was about to leave to get changed Klaus flashed in front with his hands on her waist.

"You know love, You are quite the tease." Klaus said only inches away from her face. Caroline just smirked leaning closer to his face.

"It's not my fault you weren't fast enough to answer. Though I do hope there are other things your are fast at." She said seductively. Klaus growled and pinned her to the wall. She just smirked at him not even surprised by his actions. Klaus not being able to take it anymore kissed her. She responded almost instantly but knew they had to end it soon before Kol or Rebekah comes looking for them. After a few minutes she broke the kiss.

"As much as I would love to continue this I have a hot tub to get to. The last thing we need is Rebekah or Kol barging in." She said trying to catch her breath as well as Klaus.

"I suppose your right." Klaus sighed then he had a smirk on his face. "But that doesn't mean were finished here."

Caroline smirked right back at him and almost touching his lips, whispered "Wouldn't dream of it." and with that she disappeared to go get changed. Klaus look astounded and awed when she disappeared. He whispered under his breath _"That women is going to be the death of me." _before he went to go get changed.

* * *

Caroline decided to wear her Burberry bikini with a white see through cover up and matching Burberry stilettos. She made her way down stairs and bumped into Rebekah who had a similar attire on except a Louis Vuitton swimsuit and heels. Her and Rebekah were the last ones to the hot tub. When they made it to the hot tub the guys backs were to them. Once the guys turned around their jaws dropped. None of the guys could form coherent words at the moment. The girls shared a knowing look and giggled at the guys reaction little did the guys know they didn't see anything yet. The guys jaws dropped even more when the girls removed their cover ups. Rebekah closed Stefan's mouth while Caroline closed Kol and Klaus's mouths. Then the girls got in the hot tub. Stefan was the first to recover.

"Wow you ladies look amazing." He said while never taking his eyes off Rebekah. Kol being Kol had just had to voice his opinion. "Damn Care you look hotter than usual." Winking at Caroline which learned him a hard glare from Klaus who just now turned his eyes from Caroline. She just shook her head at Kol. "You do look beautiful Caroline." Klaus complimented while shamelessly looked over her body. Caroline just smirked and winked at him.

"Well, are you boys going to join us or do we have to get other company for tonight?" Caroline asked the guys with raised eyebrows. They didn't hesitate to join them. Klaus automatically went next to Caroline while Stefan went next to Rebekah with Kol in the middle of Stefan and Klaus.

"How about we play a game of never have I ever. I already brought the alcohol." Kol suggested. They all reluctantly agreed to play because knowing Kol anything could happen.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like next chapter's going to get interesting knowing Kol's playing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Kol had a variety of alcohols. He filled everyone's first glass with Vodka. He decided since he had the idea to play the game he'd go first.

"Ok since it was my brilliant idea to play I'll go first. Never have I ever... Kissed a Goddess." Kol winked at Caroline and took a drink along with Klaus. Rebekah and Stefan looked between Caroline, Kol, and Klaus.

"Ok spill, why and when did you kiss Kol of all people." Rebekah said looking at them expectantly. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Well when Care and I kissed she just couldn't resist my charm and one thing lead to another." Kol said mischievously. Everyone's jaw dropped especially Klaus. They looked at Caroline for confirmation. Klaus had a murderous look on. Caroline shook her head at Kol's mischief.

"Kol don't be an idiot, we both know that did not happen. It was actually when we first met. He thought I was a human girl and decided to _try _and seduce me then drain me. So I decided to humor him for a bit because lets face it Kol your seductive skills were not working on me." Caroline winked at Kol who was pouting at this point. They started laughing at Kol's misfortune.

"Wow Kol couldn't pick up a goddess. That's a shame I thought you had game." Rebekah said teasingly with a smirk.

"Can we just get back to the game." Kol grumbled. Caroline leaned over Klaus and gave Kol a kiss on the cheek. "Better?" she questioned.

"Much." Kol winked at Caroline and grinned at Klaus. Klaus clenched his jaw and fist.

"Is there something going on between you two?" He asked through gritted teeth. Caroline raised her eyebrow at him.

"Jealous are we brother." Kol asked his brother. Klaus growled at him. "but no Care's my sister." Caroline agreed and smiled at him as she refilled everybody's glass. "Now back to the game. Care it's your turn."

"Never have I ever.. had a threesome with my best friend." Caroline smirked and looked at Rebekah,who was also smirking, as they drank. Their exchange did not go unnoticed by the guys whose jaws dropped again tonight.

"Did you want to share with the rest of us." Stefan asked intrigued. Kol and Klaus's interest peeked. Rebekah and Caroline shared a look.

"It was 1912 I believe and we wanted to have some fun so we decided to have a threesome. I think the guy's name was Chris. He was definitely good-looking that's for sure. You remember that Beks he definitely knew what he was doing." Caroline said with a faraway look, like Rebekah, as if remembering it.

"O god please stop I do not want to know especially if it involves my sister." Kol said with a disgusted look on his face. Klaus agreed with his brother. Stefan however wanted to know more.

"No please continue." Stefan said a little too quickly. Rebekah and Caroline shared a look and then smirked too each other.

"Why interested?" Rebekah asked him seductively. Stefan swallowed hard.

"And if I am?" Stefan asked raising his eyebrow challengingly.

"What do you think Care? Should we break our number 1 rule for him?" Rebekah asked tilting her head questioningly at Caroline.

"Hmm I don't know Bekah is he worth it." She all but purred at Stefan. She started to getting up to sit next to him but Klaus pulled her on his lap growling at Stefan.

"I don't think so love. I don't like to share." He said more to Stefan than Caroline.

"Well that makes two of us. You can relax I wasn't going to break mine and Bekah's number 1 rule." She said with an eye roll. Klaus sighed with relief and kissed the back of her neck. He didn't know what's got into him but he doesn't want any man touching her but him. Kol rolled his eyes at his brother. Stefan looked slightly disappointed.

"What exactly is your rule anyways." Kol asked intrigued.

"Our rule is we do not involve anyone we are seeing into the mix. Caroline and I both don't like to share what's ours." Rebekah told them and winked at Caroline.

"Well seeing as how I'm not seeing anyone and you're not seeing anyone why don't we get out of here and find a third-party to join us." Kol said lifting his eyebrow at Caroline. He reached out to grab her hand when he found himself pinned against the wall by Klaus.

"Say other word and I'll tear out your liver. And she is seeing someone. Me. Don't ever insinuate such a thing involving Caroline. Understood." Klaus all but snarled at his brother. Kol just looked at him and realized he really does like Caroline. He made a mental note to confront him about it because there was no way he was going to let Caroline get hurt. Though he knew she could take care of herself.

"Relax I understand. I was only joking. Can we please get back to the game." Klaus let him go. He doesn't know what happened he just snapped after hearing what Kol said. He took his spot right next to Caroline, who shook her head at Kol.

"Know that we got that out-of-the-way. I believe it's your turn Rebekah." Caroline said.

Rebekah thought for a moment. She had a few in mind. She smirked knowing which one she was going to say. " Never have I ever gotten a tattoo on my inner thigh."

Caroline was the only one who took a shot. Stefan, Klaus, and Kol all looked at her.

Klaus definitely wanted to know what it was.

"I'm curious love, What kind of tattoo did you get." Klaus asked Caroline.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear seductively "If you play your cards right, you can find out later tonight." She took his ear lobe between her teeth and smirked when she felt him shiver. She leaned back to her spot and gave them a mischievously smirk.

"Come on darling don't leave us hanging like that. Do tell." Kol whined to Caroline. She just laughed at Kol.

"Well Kol I do have a tattoo on my lower back also. If you'd like to see that one I'd gladly shower it to you." She told them questioningly raising her eyebrow. Kol shook his head yes for her to show them. She stood with her back facing them. Her tattoo read I decide my destiny in Latin.

"You always did have a way with words." Kol complimented Caroline as he observed her tattoo. His gaze went lower to try to see her other tattoo. Klaus caught Kol gazing lower at Caroline then he should be. He cleared his throat catching Kol's gaze. Kol's head snapped up to Klaus.

"What!? I know your just as curios to know what the tattoo is." Kol stated to Klaus knowing he wanted to know also. Caroline rolled her eyes and sat back down. They played a few more rounds before deciding to call it a night.

* * *

After shower and changing Caroline made her way down stairs to get a drink. Her and Kol decided to talk more about the cleansing spell process for Bonnie tomorrow morning. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She just got settled into the sitting room when Klaus walked in. He went to pour himself a drink. "So tell me more about yourself love."

She turned to him when he took a seat next to her. "What is it you want to know Niklaus." She purred seductively. Klaus can feel his pants start to tighten at the way she said his name. He swallowed and cleared his throat to get words out.

"What is it like being a Goddess. If you do not mind me asking." He just managed not to stutter getting his sentences out.

"Not at all." She sighed "It's a lot of responsibility I can tell you that. But I've already gotten used to it so it does not both. Keeping the balance is a lot of work. I tend to have to do damage control from time to time. Like with this whole Silas fiasco, whose bright idea was it to try to wake him up. It is **not **going to happen on my watch because if it does who played a part in it have to deal with me. I may be pure but I do carry out punishment." She finished with sass. Klaus was definitely impressed, not that she needed it from him. He knows she one of a kind and he wants her more than anything.

"Spoken like a true queen." She gave him an insulted look. "Forgive me. Spoken like a true Goddess." He looked to her for approval. She nodded as if to say better.

"Well we should retire to bed I have an early morning tomorrow." She looked at him with a seductive smile before getting up. She looked over her shoulder.

"Catch me if you can." she winked at him and disappeared to her bedroom. He growled and followed her to her bedroom. When he got to her bedroom she was standing in front of the bed with blue lingerie on. It complemented her skin tone perfectly. He got to see her inner thigh tattoo and more tonight. This is a night he will never forget and he'll make sure she doesn't either. He's going to make her his.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to update.**


End file.
